The field of the invention relates generally to server-based network systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems for modifying a mix of machines based on a performance of a selectable attribute or combination of attributes.
At least some known gaming establishments cater to customers or players with varying interests. To increase enjoyment of players and to increase revenue generated by gaming machines, the gaming establishments tailor the gaming machine attributes to accommodate player preferences. Some machine attributes may be modifiable by the player manually to accommodate a current preference of the player. Attributes may also be automatically configured based on a player preference history stored on the gaming machine, a server communicatively coupled to the gaming machine or on a memory carried on the player in the form of a card, jewelry, or even an article of clothing. At least some attributes may be selectable by the operator of the gaming establishment. Optimizing the performance of the equipment is essential to maximize return on very significant investment in hardware and real estate in the gaming establishment. However, determining which attributes to include in a plurality of gaming machines at any given time is often done using system default denomination values and default theme data from the gaming machines.